


Pora śniegu

by le_mru



Series: Sezon burz [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/F, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, magical mumbo-jumbo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: Nie samodzielna druga część, ale właściwy epilog do "Sezonu burz", w którym sprawy zyskują korzystniejszy obrót, bo ponoć to jednak eskapizm, a nie ponura rzeczywistość.





	Pora śniegu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soriso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/gifts).



Okryty miękką szatą śniegu las rozbłysł nagle zimnym blaskiem zaklęcia. Światło najpierw zyskiwało na sile, aż stało się prawie białe, a potem stężało i zgasło, pogrążając dwie ludzkie sylwetki w ciemności gęstszej niż poprzednio.

Przez chwilę ściskały sobie jeszcze dość kurczowo dłonie, wydychając obłoki pary sobie nawzajem w twarz, ale szybko i z pewnym zażenowaniem puściły.

— Czy to na pewno się powiedzie? — zapytała jedna z nich, otrząsając z włosów śnieg, który posypał się z gałęzi pod wpływem zaklęcia.

— Mam taką nadzieję. — Druga chciała odruchowo potrzeć zmarznięte dłonie o siebie, ale zamiast lewego przedramienia miała tylko kikut, więc wsadziła po prostu prawą do kieszeni. — Bo permanentnie zamieniłam nas magicznymi sygnaturami i do końca życia dla wielu magów, stworzeń i duchów będę teraz Romualdem. A, wybacz, jednak wolałabym być sobą.

— Pewne ofiary — powiedział Romuald.

— Tak. To są właśnie te ofiary, które musimy ponieść. — Druga strzeliła palcami jedynej dłoni i zaśnieżona polana pojaśniała od kuli magicznego światła. Twarz Romualda wyglądała w nim jakoś niesamowicie: ujawniły się cienie pod jego głęboko osadzonymi oczami, a nos rzucał ostry cień na gładki policzek. — Wracając do naszego planu… Już zrobiliśmy wszystko, co się dało. Teraz tylko możemy liczyć na najlepsze.

— Liczyć na najlepsze, ale spodziewać się najgorszego — skwitował Romuald, a po chwili zawahania zasalutował, jakby chciał jej jakoś dodatkowo okazać szacunek, ale nie wiedział, jak to zrobić. — Do zobaczenia, inkwizytorko.

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Romuald odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył z powrotem po swoich odciśniętych w śniegu śladach, lekko pochylony, żeby utrzymać równowagę w zaspach. Dół jego wojskowego płaszcza ciągnął się za nim po śniegu.

Inkwizytorka, która nie była już inkwizytorką, wiedziała, dokąd zmierza, bo przecież tam go odnalazła: w malowniczej wsi parę mil stąd, w miejscu, gdzie moczary zamieniają się w zwykły, choć gęsty i stary las. W murowanym domu obok młyna na jego powrót czekał młynarz i jego dwójka dzieci; pewnie chcieli zjeść kolację, pogrzać się przy kominku, pójść spać w komplecie, bezpieczni i syci. Romuald, kiedy cztery lata wcześniej przypadkiem wypadł ze swojej rzeczywistości w tej, ruszył na oślep na wschód i został w pierwszym ludzkim siedlisku, jakie napotkał za moczarami, z młynarzem i jego dziećmi. Czy wiedzieli, że jest nevarrańskim kawalerem z kompanii do zadań specjalnych, na dodatek z innego świata - niejasne, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku chyba nieważne. Romuald odnalazł swoje miejsce i dopóki nie odwiedziła go szalona jednoręka Trevelyan, mamrocząc coś o magicznych sygnaturach i zakłóceniach w czasoprzestrzeni, nawet nie brał powrotu pod uwagę.

Rozejrzała się po zaśnieżonej polanie, zarzuciła torbę ze swoim dobytkiem na ramię i ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku. Śnieg skrzypiał jej pod stopami. Kiedy skończyła się ubita ścieżka, założyła na śniegowce rakiety, które pozwalały jej pokonywać zaspy bez zapadania się po uda. Kiedy planowała tę wyprawę, pomyślała najpierw o nartach, ale kijki wymagały użycia obu rąk, a ona nie miała już takiego luksusu.

Jej decyzja o odejściu spotkała się z negatywnym odzewem członków Inkwizycji. Nie dziwiła się i też było jej nieopisanie przykro, ale planowała to od tak dawna i włożyła tyle wysiłku w poznanie reguł rządzących portalami i zwierciadłami - a także sposoby na oszukanie tych reguł - że poniekąd nie miała już wyjścia. Zapakowała rakiety, swoje ulubione buty i ubrania, kilka książek i pamiątek i chciała wyruszyć, ale oczywiście nie pozwolili jej odejść bez wielkiej i smutnej uczty, podczas której każde po kolei chciało odwieść ją od tego pomysłu. Prawie się ugięła, prawie rozmyśliła, widząc ich twarze, łzy, reakcje, ale była tam cały czas Cassandra i jej widok przypominał Trevelyan o właściwym celu tej wyprawy.

W końcu dotarła do ruin. Wznosiły się w śniegu jak kości olbrzymów, niebieskie w świetle księżyca, trochę nie z tego świata. Trochę jak ona sama.

Ustawiła się przed łukiem, zdjęła rękawicę i uniosła ręce. Jej lewa dłoń, nieobecna materialnie, ale obecna duchowo, zapłonęła niebieskawym światłem, które ułożyło się w kontur zakończony pięcioma palcami. Odzyskiwała ją tylko na czas używania magii, ale to wystarczało.

— Żeby tylko. — Chuchnęła w dłoń na szczęście. — Żebym tylko dobrze trafiła.

Nad spokojny, zaśnieżony las nadciągnęła elektryczna burza, a Trevelyan znowu przeszła przez łuk.

•

Cassandra odprawiła całą służbę i z ulgą zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Rozciągały się teraz przed nią królewskie apartamenty, oświetlone przytulnie przez ogień pełgający w kominku, wspaniale ciche i puste. Przez okna wychodzące na taras widać było padający płatami śnieg, a na barku stał wybór orlezjańskich koniaków. Idealna kombinacja na samotny zimowy wieczór.

Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją i nalała sobie pełen kieliszek, a potem podeszła do drzwi tarasowych. Zasłona śniegu przysłaniała rozjarzone światłami, świętujące Churneau; widoczne były tylko zabudowania przypałacowe i pierwszy rząd szczytów kamienic, wieże katedry i sanktuarium gustawian ginęły gdzieś w bieli. Z zewnątrz i z dołu dobiegały odległe dźwięki wesołej muzyki i śpiewów z obchodów, które Cassandra opuściła przedwcześnie, żeby poczytać listy i wygrzać nogi przy kominku, a także, może, niewykluczone, pooddawać się rozpamiętywaniu przygnębiających wydarzeń z przeszłości, kto to wie.

Przyciągnęła do kominka jeden z foteli i opadła na niego z westchnieniem, rozpinając swój niepoważny, purpurowy świąteczny sajan, który pił ją w pasie przez połowę uczty. Pociągnęła łyk z kieliszka i otworzyła pierwszy list ze stosiku nieprzeczytanych. Była to prywatna wiadomość od cioci Johanny.

Droga Cassandro, słyszałam, że pogoda na południu jest iście barbarzyńska: śnieg, mróz i tego rodzaju fereldeńskie przypadłości. Wciąż nie do końca pojmuję, czemu wydłużyłaś swój przejazd po południowych prowincjach aż do Satinaliów, ale liczę, że po świętach odwiedzisz nas wreszcie w stolicy (tu nie ma śniegu!). Po pierwsze, patrycjusze przebąkują coś o tym, że chcieliby się wreszcie zobaczyć ze swoją miłościwie panującą, a po drugie chciałabym ci kogoś przedstawić…

Cassandra prychnęła ze zdegustowaniem i prawie wrzuciła list w ogień. W ostatniej chwili jednak tylko go zmięła w pięści i odrzuciła z powrotem na stos, nagle zniechęcona do czytania. Ciocia jakiś czas temu doszła chyba do wniosku, że może poprawić jakość życia Cassandry, znajdując jej nową faworytę, i przy każdej możliwej okazji aranżowała spotkania z atrakcyjnymi młodymi kobietami. Ostatnia, ponętna blondynka, niby księgarka z Cumberland (w rzeczywistości mag, Cassandra wyczuła pulsowanie jej mocy na samym wejściu) albo miała z premedytacją przypominać Trevelyan, albo był to okrutny zbieg okoliczności, i Cassandra wyszła z tego spotkania, nie siląc się nawet na szukanie wymówki. Ciocia była urażona, ale jak widać niezrażona, kompletnie nieświadoma, jak było to jałowe i daremne.

Odchyliła się w fotelu, opierając głowę o podgłówek. Nie interesowały jej inne kobiety, tylko ta jedna, konkretna: w jednej chwili mogła wydawać się brzydka, w drugiej piękna, jak się rozbierała, szło tylko wstrzymywać dech, a gdy miała coś do powiedzenia, nic nie mogło jej przed tym powstrzymać. Minęły już dwa lata od jej odejścia, a Cassandra nadal miewała sny, w których szły na ucztę albo lądowały w łóżku; po przebudzeniu lunatykowała cały dzień, zaglądając pod kaptury i przyłbice nieznajomym. Najpotężniejsza kobieta w Thedas, która mogłaby sprowadzić na swój dwór każdego, kogo by zechciała, tutaj miała związane ręce.

W kominku przewróciło się polano, iskry strzeliły w górę. Cassandra z pełną świadomością pozwoliła sobie znowu przeżywać wszystko, co przynosiła ze sobą myśl o Trevelyan. To była słabość, oczywiście, ale lepsza niż to, co się działo, gdy usiłowała to tłumić: wciąż było jej wstyd po scenach na zeszłorocznych Satinaliach w stolicy.

Wstała i przeciągnęła się. Będzie musiała mocno poćwiczyć, żeby zrzucić świąteczne jedzenie, ale to dopiero jutro. Teraz podeszła do biblioteczki, żeby wybrać coś bardziej relaksującego do czytania; Daniela przodowała w wynajdywaniu dla niej naprawdę ciekawych tytułów, czasem chyba nawet zbyt odważnych jak na jej gust i zapewne sprzedawanych spod lady. Coś takiego teraz by się sprawdziło.

Właśnie kartkowała “Hrabiego de Qalimshan”, kiedy ktoś bezczelnie zapukał do drzwi.

— Prosiłam, by nie przeszkadzać!

— Wasza Wysokość… — Słaby głosik kawalera Longherra. — Jest tu ktoś, kto nalega, żeby się z wami zobaczyć…

Wypuściła z irytacją powietrze przez nos, wsadziła książkę pod pachę i podeszła do drzwi. Otworzyła je z rozmachem. Za progiem stał jej adiutant ze skruszonym uśmiechem na zarumienionej twarzy.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam Waszej Wysokości, ale to chyba dla was ważne. Tłumaczyliśmy, że odpoczywacie…

— Przejdźcie do sedna, kawalerze.

— Wydaje mi się, że to baronessa Trevelyan — powiedział jakoś cicho Longherr, więc potrząsnęła głową na znak, że nie dosłyszała. — Wasza Wysokość, przybyszka twierdzi, że jest baronessą i chce się z wami zobaczyć. Nie potrafię ocenić, na ile to prawda, więc…

— Baronessa Trevelyan? — powtórzyła Cassandra, z wrażenia aż wypuszczając „Hrabiego”, który z brzękiem metalowej oprawy upadł na posadzkę. — I ty nie - nie poznajesz, czy to ona?! Nieważne zresztą - gdzie ona teraz jest??

Longherr machnął ręką na kogoś, kto czekał najwyraźniej w korytarzu i zabrzęczała zbroja, zatrzeszczały jakieś podeszwy butów na kamiennej posadzce. Po chwili w progu stanęła ona: rozpuszczający się śnieg kapał z jej futrzanego płaszcza, policzki miała zaczerwienione od mrozu, włosy, dłuższe niż pamiętała, pofalowane od wilgoci, siegające ramion.

Cassandra cofnęła się o parę kroków, niepewna, czy to nie tylko jakiś sobowtór albo dziwny duch odwiedzający grzesznych władców w świąteczny wieczór, ale przecież tylko Trevelyan potrafiła swojej twarzy pozwolić na taki kalejdoskop wyrazów: było tam, oczywiście, zdziwienie i wielka ulga, ale też coś, co ścisnęło Cassandrę głęboko w klatce piersiowej.

— Jesteś tu — powiedziała Trevelyan, dogłębnie zdumiona tym faktem. — Co za fart, że tu jesteś! Byłam pewna, że będę musiała w tej pogodzie brnąć co najmniej do Nevarry, tymczasem Churneau…!

Bez żadnego skrępowania wkroczyła do królewskich kwater, kapiąc nadal ze swojego zimowego stroju, i walnęła się na jeden z foteli, nie przestając mówić. Cassandra obserwowała ją z otwartymi ustami, kompletnie osłupiała.

— Churneau to było pierwsze miejsce, do którego się skierowałam. Ale ledwo zdążyłam przed zamknięciem bram.

Rozpięła i zrzuciła mokry płaszcz na podłogę i Cassandra zauważyła, że jej lewa ręka kończy się teraz rękawem podwiniętym za łokciem. Ten widok wyrwał ją wreszcie z otępienia i odwróciła się szybko do adiutanta i służby.

— Przynieście baronessie poczęstunek z uczty. I coś ciepłego do picia! I rozgrzejcie łaźnie. Kawalerze Longherr, wy zadbacie o to, by nikt nam nie przeszkadzał.

Adiutant kiwnął głową, wyraźnie przejęty całą sceną, i zamknął drzwi. Cassandra odwróciła się z powrotem. Gardło miała zaciśnięte jak imadło i do ostatniej chwili wątpiła, że znowu ukaże jej się Trevelyan siedząca na fotelu jak gdyby nigdy nic. Ale tak było: siedziała tam, tajała i rozglądała się po apartmentach, jakby chciała wszystko pochłonąć wzrokiem.

— Co się stało? — zapytała Cassandra półgłosem, zbliżając się do niej na wyciągnięcie ręki. — Jak udało ci się wrócić? Jak…

— Świetnie wyglądasz w tym kolorze — powiedziała Trevelyan, wyciągając dłoń, żeby dotknąć rąbka jej sajanu. — Tak strasznie za tobą tęskniłam, Cassandro.

Nie wytrzymała już: opuściła głowę i padła na kolana między rozstawionymi nogami Trevelyan. Miała na nich wysokie śniegowce, a pod spodem ciepłe wełniane spodnie. Krótsza ręka opierała się swobodnie o udo, a druga dotknęła policzka Cassandry i pogłaskała ją po włosach.

— Kombinowałam, jak wrócić, od dnia, kiedy przeszłam z powrotem — powiedziała Trevelyan głucho. Jej głos brzmiał dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętała. — Ale musiałam najpierw wszystko skończyć. Wojnę z Koryfeuszem, sojusze, afery z elfickimi bogami… To zajęło trochę czasu, ale przynajmniej uwolniło mnie ostatecznie od Kotwicy.

Uniosła lewą, krótszą rękę i odpięła podwinięty rękaw palcami prawej. Przedramię kończyło się gładkim kikutem, po którym można było poznać pracę magicznego uzdrowiciela. Cassandrę wzięła jakaś nagła złość na ten widok: nie była przy niej, kiedy to się stało.

— Dowiedziałam się, że aby wrócić tutaj, muszę znaleźć kogoś, kto zostanie po mojej stronie. — Trevelyan wróciła do głaskania jej po głowie. — Jakby… zajmie moje miejsce. Pamiętasz kawalera Romualda Coemansa, który zaginął wam parę lat temu na moczarach Nahashin? Odnalazłam go i przekonałam, żeby został moją parą. Jeśli wszystko dobrze wykombinowałam, zamieniliśmy się miejscami. Będę tu mogła zostać. Jeśli ci to, oczywiście, odpowiada.

Cassandra uniosła wreszcie głowę. Trevelyan patrzyła na nią niepewnie, jakby spodziewała się, że będzie jednak niemile widziana, że Cassandra otworzyła pod jej nieobecność jakiś harem nałożnic albo przyjęła oświadczyny brzydkiego dziedzica van Markhamów.

— Tylko dlaczego w ogóle tu jesteś? — zapytała. Jej własny głos był jakiś chrapliwy i dziwny. — Co z twoimi przyjaciółmi? Co z… drugą Cassandrą?

Twarz Trevelyan się ściągnęła, a barki opadły, jakby spoczął na nich jakiś ciężar.

— To nie było to samo — powiedziała w końcu. — I szybko to odkryłam.

Cassandrze nasunął się tysiąc pytań o to, jak to odkryła, czy sprawdzała to cieleśnie, czy się zawiodła, czy raczej ucieszyła z tego faktu, ale Trevelyan musiała to zauważyć na jej twarzy i swoją jedyną dłonią objęła jej policzek w nieznośnie intymnym, otrzeźwiającym geście.

Trevelyan: blizna na jej wardze prawie już zniknęła, za to miała jakąś nową na czole i brwi, dodającą jej zawadiackiego uroku. Jej szerokie, ekspresyjne usta rozciągały się już w uśmiechu, a dłoń na policzku Cassandry przesunęła się pieszczotliwie po linii jej szczęki i wsunęła we włosy za uchem. Gest był znajomy, ale otwierał całkowicie nową rzeczywistość.

— Powiesz mi wszystko później. — Cassandra uniosła się na kolanach, uznając tę nową, wspaniałą rzeczywistość za swoją. — Skoro zostajesz na stałe.

Pocałowała ją, wciąż mokrą i pachnącą rzeczami z innego świata, a za oknem nad Churneau w nevarrańskiej prowincji Île du Lac niewzruszenie padał śnieg.


End file.
